plantsvszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Some zombies thought up randomly
These zombies thought up have to be brand new and not copied off from other sources. You may add new zombies to this page whenever you like! Be descriptive! : -Joe Bubble Wand Zombie *This zombie gives bubbles a whole new meaning. *Special: Blows a singular large bubble that surrounds the first offensive plant encountered which can only be popped and destroyed by the plant in the bubble, no other plant. Bubble can be destroyed while floating towards plants. *Toughness: Low (Bubble is low too.) *Neat thing: When zombie is hypnotized, the zombie blows another bubble that is similar to a Zamboni, Gargantuar, or Catapult Zombie that forces the zombies to start eating the bubble until the bubble passes off screen. After bubble is blown, Bubble Wand zombie behaves like a Regular Zombie. Comments: Shovel Zombie *Shovel Zombie strives to ruin the battleground. *Special: Walks a few spaces ahead (2 or 3) and starts digging for 5 seconds on the ground. If not killed after those seconds, a crater similar to a Doom Shroom appears and the zombie shambles forward. Crater fades away after awhile so don't worry. *Toughness: Medium *Weakness: Magnet-Shroom *Neat thing: Has a straw hat and overalls along with a tall shovel. Shovel cannot be damaged. Comments: Box Zombie *Box Zombie cannot be rid of that easily. *Special: Regular zombie that holds a cardboard box in front of him and puts the box over his head when an instant kill is about to activate, which doesn't kill him. (Why a cardboard box, I honestly have no clue.) Box can be destroyed and takes a single instant kill to destroy. *Toughness: Low (Box is low too) *Neat thing: Catapults only damage the zombies, not the box. Comments: Fan Zombie *This zombie prefers no change at all. *Special: Holds a hand held fan that puts out any special effects on any shot, such as frozen peas and fire peas. *Toughness: Low (Fan is low too) *Weakness: Magnet-Shroom *Neat thing: When hypnotized, slows down movement of zombies as though zombies are frozen. Comments: Rollerblading Zombie *Rollerblading Zombie uses it's speed to its advantage. *Special: Rollerblades at the same speed as a Dolphin Rider Zombie and loses the rollerblades as soon as he encounters a plant. *Toughness: Medium *Weakness: Magnet-Shroom *Neat thing: Spikeweed also counts as a plant that can stop Rollerblading Zombie Comments: Tennis Zombie *His weapon deflects most shots. *Special: Uses a tennis racket and hits back any projectiles forward, like Zombotany, except wears out the racket up to 8 hits. *Toughness: Medium *Weakness: Magnet-Shroom *Neat thing: Tennis Zombie can also deflect catapult projectiles. Comments: Magician Zombie *Magician Zombie has many tricks up his sleeve. *Special: Uses only 1 of the 3 magic tricks before progressing and eating plants. In one trick, he claps his hands and a red cloth appears over a random plant and slowly drifts onto the plant before covering it. Other plants must destroy the cloth before the cloth surrounds the plant and disappears into nothing. The next trick is that he reaches both hands inside a hat and switches two plants somewhere in the battlefield, like Beghouled. The last trick makes him use his hat to shoot 3 flaming balls into the furthest plants, like a Catapult Zombie. *Toughness: Medium (Cloth is low) *Neat thing: When about to switch the two plants during his second trick, if the plants damage his hand long enough, it will pop off and the Magician Zombie will become damaged to the point where one of its arms would fall off. Also, if the Magician dies, any trick done will be reversed. Comments: : -Billk123 : Sleeping Zombie *Sleeping zombie sleeps day and night dreaming about brains. *Special: Sleepwalks towards plants and dreams about zombies. 5% the zombies will come to life. The zombies that it dreams of is jack in the box zombies,bucket zombies,bungees,gigantuars. Dreams can be obliterighted if you can defeat it. *Toughness:Low (Dreams are high) *Secret: Sleeping zombie likes to dream about dreams that are about dreams. ect. Crazy Zom-B *Moves as fast as a hungry zombie and has a hat with the word "BRIANZ". *Special: Puts his hat on the first plant he sees so its blind and it acts as if it wasn't there. *Toughness:Low *Secret: He doesn't like eating your brains, but likes to throw it in the trash can. Comments: : Please comment on what you think! ...Somehow....